Ermac
Ermac is a red-clad ninja who utilises telekinesis during fights in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat 3. About Ermac Making his debut in Mortal Kombat 3, Ermac is a fusion of the many souls destroyed in Outworld's wars, only to be controlled by Emperor Shao Kahn and his Shadow priests. Because of this, he refers to himself as "we", "us", and "our", instead of "I", "me", and "my/mine". Because of the sheer concentration of souls within Ermac, he possesses the gifts of telekinesis, teleportation, and the ability to travel between planets. Ermac rarely shows any signs of emotion, but he has proven to be quite wise and a very deadly combatant, using his telekinetic abilities to battle multiple opponents at once while keeping the upper hoof. Disappearing after the events of Mortal Kombat 3, he only returned in Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King, where he was freed from Shao Kahn's grip by the blind swordsman Kenshi, whom he repaid by teaching him the telekinetic slam. He decided to become a force of good, partly in guilt of his past evils. To prove this, he decides to help Liu Kang free the souls of his friends from Onaga's control. In 2013, he soon came under the possession of Onaga's soul, as well as King Jerrod's. Despite this, it's implied that Ermac has free will and is no longer evil due to Shao Kahn's imprisonment, as he willingly chose to side with Kotal Kahn to be ruler of Outworld instead of Mileena in Mortal Kombat X, despite Shao Kahn's decree. While Ermac's goal has varied over time, his overall allegiance is to Outworld, whether from defending it from threats or finding a proper ruler for the planet itself. Info Ermac was one of Shao Kahn's deadliest warriors. He was created by the emperor himself, through a fusion of souls. Ermac carried out missions for the emperor and in one of his missions in the Never Never Land, Ermac became acquainted with Shujinko, a human warrior that roamed the planets on a quest to find the ancient Kamidogu. Ermac taught Shujinko his own abilities in return for the help Jinko gave him. Ermac was in the Never Land to slay a demon, but the Never Never Land drained Ermac's power and only the Soul Stone could stop this process. Shujinko found the stone for Ermac who thanked him for his help and offered himself to train Shujinko. Later on, Ermac was assaulted by Ashrah who believed him to be a demon, but he parried her attack easily. Ermac participated in the invasion of Earth. However, after Shao Kahn's defeat and subsequent loss of power, Ermac remained under Kahn's control and wandered Outworld without instructions. During the events of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, the wandering Ermac was found by the blind swordsman Kimchi and was freed from Shao's control. To show his gratitude, Ermac taught Kenshi the "telekinetic slam" technique. Ermac's new found freedom meant he was also free to choose his own destiny. He decided to repent his earlier ways and became a force of good. After making this decision, he met a warrior soul who, like Kenshi, understood his suffering. This warrior soul was that of Liu Kang and was not only in need of another ally, but assistance in freeing his enslaved comrades. Ermac was eager to help Liu Kang, as this was an opportunity to help him atone for the evil he had committed in Shao's name. Ermac decided to help Kang and the two would set out to free the Mortal Kombat champion's allies (Jax Briggs, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Kitana, and Kung Lao) from Onaga's control. They are eventually successful in their pursuit. Later on, Ermac joined the Forces of Light in the Great Battle, where he swiftly incapacitated if not killed Rain when the battle began. However, during the battle, he disappeared for a short time. Ermac was later shown to be among those who eventually died. Alternative Timeline Ermac is introduced by Shang Tsung in the first Mortal Kombat Tournament, where he was labelled "the newest creation of Shao Kahn". Despite his deadly powers, Ermac was defeated by Liu Kang in battle. Later on, Ermac appeared in the Soul Chamber, where the souls that comprise Ermac rest and regenerate. Sub-Zero, Sonya Blade, and Jax Briggs were all in the Soul Chamber when Ermac emerged. Jax attempted to attack Ermac, but he caught Jax's punch and proceeded to telekinetically rip off Jax's arms. While Sonya tended to Jax, Sub-Zero fought Ermac, who was defeated once again. During the second tournament at the Coliseum, Ermac defeated and eliminated Johnny Cage from the tournament, leaving only Liu Kang and Kung Lao to fight for Earth. After Kung Lao was killed by Shao Kahn, Liu Kang was enraged and tried to avenge his fallen friend. The emperor was supposedly killed, and his allies argued about who would be the next ruler of Outworld, an argument where Ermac was also present. Shao Kahn eventually appeared alongside Quan Chi, who had aided him on his recovery and helped the Emperor develop a plan to invade Earth, an invasion in which Ermac took part. After Kurtis Stryker defeated Kintaro and attempted to call in a medical evacuation for an injured Kabal, Stryker was telekinetically lifted and thrust down into the subway by Ermac. Stryker and Ermac then fought, and for a third time, Ermac was defeated. Ermac's final appearance comes after Robot Sub-Zero frees the Earth prisoners. The recently freed prisoners were shown being telekinetically thrown back into the room by Ermac. In a rematch, the automated Sub-Zero faced Ermac again, and as before, Sub-Zero won. The trash bin for dead things had once served under the false Mileena. Two years prior to the game's story in MKX, Mileena and her servants, including Ermac, confronted Kotal Kahn and his allies Reptile and D'Vorah, who were plotting to assassinate her. After Reptile reveals Mileena's true origins (a genetic experiment formed in Sektor's Flesh Laboratory, as opposed to being the biological daughter of Shao Kahn) to the room, Ermac betrays the wannabe empress and engages her in combat. Her remaining allies are eventually slain, and Kotal orders Reptile to escort Mileena away. Ermac then pledges his allegiance to the new emperor of Outworld, Kotal Kahn. Ermac alongside Red Harlow and an army of Outworld soldiers escort Kotal's carriage to its destination. When Mileena's Tarkatan hordes attack the carriage, Ermac joins D'Vorah and Harlow in fighting them off, killing numerous Tarkatans with his telekinetic powers. Ermac appears once again alongside Red Harlow and Reptile, investigating the slain corpses of two Outworld soldiers who had been ordered to take Shinnok's amulet to a safe location. Upon further inspection, they surmise that it is D'Vorah's work, stating that only she had the ability to create such wounds. Soon afterwards, they are ambushed by Cassie Cage and her team, leading Reptile to believe (erroneously) that D'Vorah had set them free. Although Ermac, Harlow, and Reptile have the upper hoof for most of the fight, they are eventually defeated by Takeda and knocked unconscious, enabling the Earthrealmers to escape. Later, they report back to Kotal Kahn and inform him of D'Vorah's betrayal, alleging that D'Vorah had stolen the amulet, set the Earth prisoners free (in reality, they had freed themselves without D'Vorah's help, only with Takeda's), and took the amulet to Raiden (whereas she actually intended to bring it to Quan Chi). In response, Kotal orders Ermac and the others to prepare his army for an invasion of Earth, intending to steal the amulet back, like a group of black people. After Cassie, Takeda Takahashi, Kung Jin, and Jacqui crash land in a forest, Kotal and his followers emerge from a portal nearby. Kotal orders his minions to attack, but the humans manage to escape. As they venture deeper into the woods in search of Cassie and her friends, Ermac tells Kotal that he can sense their presence. Moments later, Cassie's team spring a surprise attack on Kotal's Army, resulting in a long battle between the two. After defeating Reptile and healing Takeda, Jacqui Briggs confronts Ermac, knowing that he was responsible for ripping her father's arms off years ago. Jacqui emerges victorious, and remarks that with his defeat, her father had been avenged. Ermac is not seen again after this, and it is assumed that he had been driven back to Outworld along with the rest of Kotal Kahn's henchmen. Films In the movie Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Ermac was one of Shao Kahn's generals. Ermac was portrayed as a cunning and mostly quiet character, though he did not hesitate at the opportunity for a power grab after the death of Rain. However, the position of general was awarded to Kahn's wife Sindel later. Ermac survived until the final confrontation with Earth warriors, where he did battle with Sonya Blade. Noob Sailbot spawns from Ermac's body during the fight to assist him and they nearly slayed Sonya until Jax interfered. Both ninjas are ultimately defeated; Ermac's neck is broken by Sonya, echoing Kano's similar death in the first movie. In the animated series, Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Planet, Ermac had a one-episode appearance in which he and his army attempted to use a female ninja, Ruby, to defeat and to lure the other warriors to their doom. Ruby proved to be true to her friends on the side of good, however, and Ermac's forces were defeated. Powers and abilities Ermac is skilled with psychic powers, with this power also comes great responsibility and he is able to levitate and teleport himself. In addition to his soul-based abilities, Ermac is also immensely skilled in physical combat. This may also be the result of the fact that many of the souls that make up his body are that of ancient warriors who fought Shao-Kok who possibly are the source of his knowledge of different forms of martial arts. As showcased by Takeda Takahashi's failed attempt, Ermac is immune to telepathy due to the many minds of the thousands of souls within his body. Quotes *''"We are many, you are one. We will destroy you!"'' *''"YES!"'' *''"AAARGHH! SUCK IT!"'' *''"You have disturbed our regeneration process."'' *''"We will break you as well."'' *''"The emperor will have your soul."'' *''"Our creator, Shao Kahn, is dead. We will serve whom we choose."'' *''"We would serve the new ruler of Outworld."'' *''"We exist to serve, bound by Shao Kahn's magic."'' *''"We sense them. But the forest teems with souls."'' *''"You are a spawn of Jackson Briggs."'' *''"We took your father's arms. We will take all of you."'' *''"You are one against a thousand!"'' *''"Then you are a fool!"'' *''"Curious creature..."'' *''"We have evolved above you!"'' Journal Entry "Dear Emperor Shao Kahn: The creation of the fusion of souls known as Ermac was the hugest success. It has become so deadly that it even ("by mistake") kill four of your Shadow Priests, and his behaviour makes me feel proud and I think I did quite a good job. It has been seen that he gets more power for every soul he gets, for every victim that he slays, and becomes greener when it does. I am sending him there with a coach, to see if you will have any luck with him. Farewell, Shang Tsung." Trivia *In his Deception ending, he is described by Shujinko as being capable of handling Kung Lao, Sonya, Kitana, Jax, and Johnny Cage all by himself, facing them in the Chamber of Artefacts arena. The five combatants were under the control of Onaga at the time and therefore may have been fighting at significantly less than their full potential, allowing Ermac to effortlessly hold off all five of them at one time. Along with this, it is thought that Ermac was truly aware of Onaga's scheme and the possible consequences of it. On the other hand, Jax, Sonya, Kitana nor Cage aren't really powerful characters and Mac-Mac could've win over them easily. *Because he had taught Kenshi the telekinetic slam, it was believed that he was going to be Kenshi's mentor and trainer. But being Kenshi's mentor didn't make sense since Kenshi is considered to be a skilful and talented warrior himself and too old for him. However, Kenshi and Ermac remain as comrades-in-arms. *Ermac also appears in the intro of Armageddon. Ermac is seen briefly in the beginning when he clotheslines Rain as the Forces of Light first run into the Forces of Darkness. After Sheeva sends Bo' Rai Cho and apparently Cyrax flying, he and Nightwolf begin to fight Sheeva with a series of punches. Though unsuccessful, Sheeva almost killed them by choking them, until Kenshi stabs Sheeva with his sword. **In MK 9, Ermac's "Head Over Splatter" fatality only seems to rip Sheeva's top arms off, leaving the lower two intact and unharmed. *His "Thought Control" fatality seems to be based on Jax's MK3 fatality, where he grew in size and stomped on his opponent, only that in this case, it is the opposite: Ermac shrinks his opponent instead of growing larger. How Jax, a normal human, can posses such powers is till unknown to this day. *Story wise, he is so far, the second character created by Shao Kahn's will, the first being Mileena and the third being Skarlet. Unlike Mileena and Skarlet, he turned against Kahn to act as a heroic being and was never considered their child. *Ermac's Facebook name is "It'sNotAirmac" as is his Twitter's. *In one of Ermac's in game quotes, he says: "we are many, you are but two." in reference to Ferra/Torr. *According to Shang Tsung's letter to the Emperor, Ermac presumably killed four Shadow priests when he was created which led Tsung to believe if Shao Kahn indeed has enough power to hold his leash. Gallery Ermac_green.jpg|"We are teh fusion of souls." Ermac_hands.jpg|Ermac stares at his hands. Ermac_unmasked.png|Ermac unmasked. Ermacy.jpg|Ermac's render. Ermac_scary.jpg|Ermac appears scary. Ermak_MKA.jpg|Ermac as he appeared in the original timeline. Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Assassins Category:Phantasm Category:MK Category:Antagonists Category:Former Good Guys Category:Former Slaves Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Good on paper, rotten below it Category:Double Characters